


A  S.H.I.E.L.D  Agent's  Evaluation

by bi_furious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Daisy Johnson becomes a lab rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  S.H.I.E.L.D  Agent's  Evaluation

Hearing a knock at the door, Dr. Jemma Simmons jumped in shock, her determined attention pulled away from the device she had spent hours constructing. Straightening up on her stool, the flustered biochemist eyed the metal entranceway suspiciously.

 

Jemma was used to uninvited visitors in her lab; the bus was a hectic place, people, aliens, artifacts; everything came through that door. But to hear a knock? Well that was a first.

 

Leaning through the doorway Skye smiled brightly down at the surprised scientist, waiting in the open entrance way:

 

“Anyone home?”

 

The brunette sighed, tugging away her goggles and setting them down on the workbench; of course the only person that would respect her lab on this plane was her dangerously under qualified friend; The higher ranking agents never bothered to knock. Swallowing her indignation, the scientist responded courteously: 

 

“Come in Sk- I mean Daisy, I mean.. what can I do for you?”

 

Entering, the brunette ignored the other woman’s slip up, eyes scanning the quiet lab casually:

 

“Nothin’ much, you know… just passing time.”

 

Jemma raised a skeptical eyebrow, watching the younger agent absentmindedly saunter past the workbench; seemingly transfixed with the broken oscillator Fitz had spent all night repairing:

 

“Really? Because I inferred you were here for you’re index evaluation?”

 

Skye blanched, the guilty woman turning back to face her suspicious friend:

 

“Coulson told you?”

 

The brunette nodded smugly.

 

“So I’m guessing I can’t sweet talk you out of giving me this physical?”

 

Jemma’s eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her reluctant patient:

 

“Agent Coulson told you it was just a basic physical?”

 

“Well no…” the girl responded evasively; “He actually said you’d be evaluating if I get to go on active duty at all, but I mean you’re my friend so I figured… you’ll check the boxes cos we’re besties?”

 

The biochemist shook her head as she rose up from her stool, stepping around her equipment to reach the hopeful Agent:

 

“This isn’t a joke Skye- Daisy!” the Doctor sputtered apologetically: “Sorry, I’m just not used to-“

 

“Jemma, give me a pass on this you can call me whatever you like!” the agent cut in, her big brown eyes pressuring the young scientist.

 

“Skye this evaluation is integral; The terrigenesis had a massive effect on your physiology. The vibrational wavelengths you can tap into could be very dangerous and your control lately has been… well mixed at best. For goodness sake! You’ve got Super Powers!”

 

Skye grimaced, sulking adorably:

 

“I noticed Jemma. I’m an Inhuman; not an idiot.”

 

Jemma sighed, speaking in her least nagging English tone:

 

“Just take the tests seriously alright?”

 

Skye took a deep breath; the nerdy scientist was right, even if she didn’t like it. Time to be professional:

 

“Sorry,” the agent replied shortly: “Its just… I joined S.H.I.E.L.D to experience everything! Now I’m cooped up in the lab all the time! Its just frustrating.”

 

Jemma nodded:

 

“Well now there are a few procedures we need to do to get started,” Reaching into the top pocket of her labcoat, Jemma revealed a small torch, flicking its beam between the uncomfortable agent’s eyes:

 

“Nice pupils, regular and responsive,” the Doctor stated curtly.

 

“I like your eyes too,” Skye responded dryly, staring back into Jemma’s hazel orbs.

 

Ignoring her friend, the biochemist elected to continue the procedure:

 

“Open.”

 

Skye acquiesced, opening her mouth and allowing the Doctor to aim the torch down her throat.

 

Struggling to speak with her mouth wide open, the brunette gargled, words sliding together:

 

“Sooh, Ifth I get awn your index thingy, do I geht a Supah hero name insteaduh??”

 

Moving closer, Simmons carefully inspected the interior of the agent’s throat. The girl had nice, full lips:

 

“I suppose, Now cough please.”

 

Skye cleared her throat loudly, Simmons watching her throat open and close while gently pressing a hand to the girl’s abdomen:

 

“And again.”

 

The agent obeyed.

 

“Great,” Simmons said brightly, turning from her reluctant friend and reaching for her tablet. Quickly accessing Skye’s Index files she began to input her current findings:

 

Name: DAISY JOHNSON

 

Level: 1 

 

Date of Birth: 2 JULY 1988

 

Race: CAUCASIAN-ASIAN

 

Alias: TO BE DECIDED

 

Ability: Vibration Manipulation- The subject may manipulate and enhance vibrations that can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. Transformation occurred due to the mist from Terrigen Crystals.

 

Status: Under Observation. The subject appears unable to control her ability and therefore her proficiency in the field is under review, pending permission of acting physician Dr. Jemma Simmons PHD.

 

Skye watched, tentatively rubbing her palms together:

 

“Sooo… what else do you need?”

 

“Nothing too complicated,” Jemma replied distractedly, still typing as she turned back to the agent:

 

“Just pop your clothes on the side and we can get started with the full body examination.”

 

Skye balked; large eyes widening as she stared at the oblivious scientist:

 

“I’m not stripping for you Simmons.”

 

Jemma looked up from her tablet finally, staring back at her colleague:

 

“You came to me remember? I could still fail you Skye.”

 

The brunette pouted, crossing her arms defensively.

 

Rolling her eyes, Jemma pocketed the device and strutted right up into the agent’s personal space, impatient to move forward:

 

“Don’t be such a baby Skye. We’re friends, remember? Besides, its nothing I haven’t seen with Fitz’s drones a dozen times before!”

 

“Ha Ha,” Skye responded tersely, slapping the Doctor’s hands away before electing to do as she was told, shrugging off her form-fitting leather jacket:

 

The brunette shook her head; Simmons was annoyingly professional, but she ultimately she would need the cute Doctor to pass her. Having said that, would Jemma really use a quadrocopter to spy on her? The agent eyed the scientist suspiciously: Before her Terrigenisis? No. But now…

 

“Just promise you won’t tell Boy wonder.” 

 

Jemma smiled approvingly as the agent finally began to disrobe. Reaching for the hem of her black tanktop, Skye tugged the garment up over her head, before handing the clothing to the waiting Doctor.

 

The scientist bit her tongue as the brunette removed the tight fabric, wavy dark hair spilling over bare shoulders. Watching as the Agent’s bust bounce into view, Jemma tore her gaze away and back to her friend’s face.

 

Skye awkwardly turned back to Simmons, cheeks becoming flushed as the Doctor appraised her thoughtfully:

 

“Laundry day?”

 

Skye grimaced, her face flushing as she realized her mistake:

 

For underwear the brunette wore a bright pink, half-cup bra, the lacy garment nicely complimenting her olive skin tone. The girly clothing was incongruous with her usual cool girl mystique. Skye met the scientist’s eyes defensively:

 

“Evaluate my skills Simmons, not my choice in underwear.”

 

The young doctor smirked, stepping forward once more as she issued her next instructions:

 

“Okay then; spread your arms and legs so I can get a good look at you.”

 

Biting her tongue, the cheeky agent decided not to stretch this out any more than she had to; the sooner she completed Simmons requests the sooner she could get back to her assignments.

 

“Still eating six pounds of food a day?”

 

“Yeah, I snack constantly,” the brunette responded smugly, much to the Doctor’s annoyance:

 

“You wouldn’t know it…” Simmons replied begrudgingly.

 

The 23 year old was enviably slim, her frame only now growing curvier with her increased muscle mass; Skye’s training paying off:

 

Lifting her hands, Jemma light grasped the other girl’s midriff, her palms slipping around the agent’s sides.

 

Skye shivered as her friend’s hands ran over her taught skin, the pads of the cute Doctor’s fingers dancing over her vulnerable ribs.

 

Twitching visibly, a smile curled her lips:

 

“That tickles.”

 

Ignoring the unprofessional agent, Simmons considered the girl’s physiology, while searching for any surface nodules:

 

“Hmmm, Inhumans must have a hyper metabolism.”

 

“A hyper-what-what?” the agent replied dumbly.

 

Simmons rolled her eyes, electing to continue her search, moving up a quadrant:

 

“You burn calories much faster than normal people Skye: Your powers require consumption of high quantity’s of energy. I’m going to cook up some nutrient-rich bars to maintain your blood glucose in future okay?”

 

“Great, I won’t have to eat anything I want all the time!” Skye responded sarcastically.

 

Moving through the external quadrants of the agent’s body, Simmons attempted to ignore the soft, feminine curves that she caressed, focusing on the evaluation at hand.

 

Testing Skye’s upper arms, Simmon’s massaged olive skin approvingly:

 

“Muscle mass improved, that makes sense with all your additional training, but…”

 

The doctor’s eyes inspected the agent’s chest, eyes widening as they met her patient’s once more:

 

“That bra looks a little… uncomfortable”

 

Skye’s face reddened once more; the girl’s breasts had swollen greatly since her transformation, her 32A’s becoming 34C’s. Apparently the brilliant Doctor Simmons hadn’t noticed. Until now:

 

“Yeah… I think I’ve maybe gone up a cupsize or two.”

 

Reaching for her, Skye was amazed when the cute Doctor cupped her breast; squeezing her pert orbs. Finger’s brushing over lacy fabric, Simmons noted how the girl’s chest strained against the straps, desperate to be freed.

 

Skye bit her lip, instinctively holding her breath.

 

“Are they more sensitive?” Simmons asked slowly, apparently fascinated by Skye’s new assets.

 

Before the brunette could answer, Jemma tested a theory. Thumb and finger gripping each breast, the Doctor plucked her nipples. The agent gasped:

 

“AHH! Hmm yess…” she replied breathily.

 

“Interesting…” Jemma responded, her attention caught on her friend’s rapidly rising assets.

 

Reaching around the concerned agent, the Doctor gripped the pink clasp:

 

“May I?”

 

Skye bit her lip, nodding slowly.

 

Unsnapping the clasp, she slipped the straps over the other woman’s shoulders. Jemma stared in awe as she pulled the cups away to reveal, pert round breasts.

"Lovely..." the brunette murmured.

Reaching forward once more, Jemma twisted each pinnacle, watching the younger woman squirm, brown eyes squeezing shut.

 

“Perhaps some of your increased energy is burnt off hormonally…” Simmons pondered as her hands firmly squeezed plump flesh.

 

 "You're saying I have Super breasts??" Skye joked awkwardly, desperate to break this confusing tension.

 

Both women met each other’s eyes once more and, for the first time since Skye had entered, both held the connection; even as the Doctor unintentionally massaged her inhuman friend's chest.

 

Skye blinked hard, realizing how tight Simmons’ grip had become, how long her hands had lingered:

 

“Uh hmm?” the brunette cleared her throat intentionally:

 

“Jemma… this is an evaluation right?”

 

The young Doctor felt the lustful haze that had momentarily enraptured her burn out; pulling her hands away with surprising difficultly.

 

“Sooo... thought of any superhero names??” Jemma asked quickly, attempting to change the subject as she moved to another equipment rack.

 

“Nothing yet…” Skye responded, quickly tugging back on her flimsy bra as she spoke.

 

“I, ah I’ve developed a new pair of gauntlets for you to try,” Simmons said, hoping to get their interaction back on track.

 

“New toys?” Skye responded brightly, her eyes shining once more as she suppressed their inappropriate moment; glad for the distraction:

 

Reaching for the nearest work surface, Jemma retrieved the metal gloves, the fingerless arm attachments glinting under the lab’s bright lights:

 

“I need you to test them for me, if my calculations are correct this new multi alloy will channel your resonations, allowing you to target specific molecules over a distance at even quantum levels!”

 

Grabbing a gauntlet, Skye slipped the metal down and over her forearm, responding dryly as she tightened the straps:

 

“Speak actual English Brit!”

 

The biochemist grinned, her own excitement unhampered:

 

“You’ll be able to aim Daisy.”

 

Studying her gloved handed, Skye made a fist, before taking the other gauntlet from the scientist:

 

“Really? That actually is cool!”

 

Moving quickly, Simmons grabbed her stool and rolled it into the centre of the room, before going to the lab’s sink. Finding a rounded Florence flask, she filled it with cold water, before placing the glassware on the chair.

 

“Right,” Jemma began excitedly, “I want you to boil the water, think you can do that?”

 

“No problem,” Skye said dryly, cracking her knuckles, before loosening up; flexing her bare shoulders.

 

Facing the glassware, the brunette took a steadying breath, before raising an arm:

 

Jemma watched, enthralled, as a thrum of energy reverberated around the lab, the young agent trying to focus her powers.

 

Feeling the shockwaves pulse form her gloved hand, Skye attempted to hold steady.

 

The Doctor smiled as the stool began to vibrate, the flask wobbling. Eying her friend’s reaction, the brunette unconsciously noticed the jiggle of the girl’s pert breasts, still hard even as the agent emitted her powers. She’d have to design Skye a more supportive outfit…

 

The young agent grinned, hand twitching:

 

That was when the flask exploded; spraying them both with water and shards of glass.

 

The brunette’s shoulders slumped, the agent staring forlornly at the palms of her outstretched hands.

 

Jemma grimaced:

 

“Come on Skye! We both know you can do better than that.”

 

Skye shook her head, exasperated: 

 

“I’m sorry Jemma, the gauntlets work but I just can't concentrate!"

 

The scientist tightened her jaw with renewed determination, eyes narrowing: 

 

“Yes, yes you can.”

 

Skye watched as the cute doctor shrugged off her labcoat and hung it off to the side. Then, taking a new flask she filled it hurriedly, before returning to the centre of the room.

 

The agent’s eyes widened, astounded, as Jemma climbed onto the stool, perching her behind on the small wooden surface:

 

“Simmons no. I could hurt you!”

 

Waving off the other woman’s comment, Jemma placed the new flask in her lap: 

 

“You won’t. I know you Skye. All you need is the right incentive, in this case; not killing me. Now boil the water.”

 

Skye shook her head:

 

“You weren’t kidding about testing my powers, huh?”

 

Jemma nodded.

 

Lifting a gauntlet once more, Skye straightened up, hand raised as if reaching for the young Doctor:

 

“Good luck…” the agent said hesitantly.

 

Jemma shuddered as she was hit by the first wave of energy; vibrations coursing through her abdomen. It was an indescribable feeling, her every atom pulsing under Skye’s inaccurate directive:

 

Feeling the waves begin to culminate around her belly, Jemma’s eyes widened; the contents of her stomach bubbling.

 

Unable to suppress it, the S.H.I.E.L.D scientist burped.

 

Hand flying to her mouth, the brunette reddened slight, her English manners compromised:

 

“Excuse me!”

 

“Are, are you okay?” Skye asked skeptically, her arm drooping slightly.

 

“Just focus Skye,” Simmons encouraged, “And maybe try to aim a little lower okay?”

 

“Right, focus...” Skye muttered.

 

Eyes narrowing, she tensed her arm, attempting to gently increase her power while focusing the frequency on the scientists lap. Seeing the water shimmer, the brunette smiled hopefully.

 

Unbeknownst to Skye, her powers were having an unforeseen side affect:

 

“Ohhh… “ Jemma whispered as the vibrations moved tantalizingly down through her belly, descending into her crotch. At the same time, the wavelength increased, the power of each pulse growing:

 

“Ohh My…” 

 

Jemma felt sparks of pleasure course through her core.

 

Blinking, the sensation rapidly increased, a small gasp escaping the Doctor’s open lips; she hadn’t accounted for this variable.

 

Shuddering minutely, Jemma’s heart rate increased as the vibrations began to stimulate her most sensitive nerve endings:

 

“Unngh…. Skye??”

 

“Shhhh!” Skye muttered distractedly, pleased to see the water in the flask begin to shimmer: “I-I think I’ve got it!”

 

Deeply embarrassed, Jemma clung to the seat of the stool, trying to control her breathing as sparks shot up through her abdomen; God she hoped the brunette’s aim would improve faster than the heat spreading between her legs!

 

Fighting the pleasurable sensations, each wavelength sent deep vibrations through the lips of Jemma’s pussy. She could feel the warmth spreading, her eyelids flickering; the only external sign of her sexual frustration.

 

Skye barely noticed, her eyes fixated on her friend’s crotch. Twisting her metal gauntlet she opened her fingers, sending pulse after pulse through the flask between Simmons’ legs.

 

Jemma shook her head, trying to clear the foggy fuzzy feeling, doing her best to concentrate on the report. But the sensation was growing, intensifying. And with each beat she lost control of her own body, now relentlessly turned on.

 

Looking up through glazed eyes, all she could see was Skye standing before her, totally oblivious to the effects of her own power; arm reaching toward Simmons with purpose, her focus obliterating the brunette’s own: Maybe it was the masturbation, but god Skye was pretty, getting the Doctor off while still in a state of undress.

 

Jemma cursed; she was getting delirious. And she had to stop this, right? It just felt so, so good! She could let this go on a little longer right? Skye was doing no harm; she just didn’t know what she was doing.

 

Shifting in her seat, Simmons tried to avoid the buzzing. Instead of helping, the shifting felt wonderfully wickedly aroused as the hot thick waves slid through her core in droves; shifting inside her. 

 

The scientist could no longer concentrate on anything but suppressing her desire to moan in passion. Twisting in place, Jemma felt sweat glide down the arch of her back.

 

Strangely, she yearned for more, and not just a little bit, she wanted a lot. The gyrations were intoxicating, full of base and power. Everything in her lower region was vibrating, emanating up through her clit.

 

How could she disguise this pleasure? Biting her lip, Jemma squeezed her eyes shut; she couldn’t look at Skye anymore, her own sex burning and full. The Doctor tried not to panic as an orgasm began to swell and blossom within her. 

 

Leaning back to let the feeling overwhelm her, Simmons suddenly felt the vibrations die down, much to her own horror. Turning her eyes back to Skye, she saw the Agent’s stare back at her, doubt having emerged in those big brown orbs.

 

It was only then that Jemma remembered where she was. Dear Lord it was so humiliating; she wanted to sit there with her eyes closed forever! And yet… she needed more:

 

“Keep going,” Jemma squawked insistently, lifting a hand to gesticulate at the teasing brunette:

 

“D-don’t hold back I’m-you’re soo close!”

 

Skye blinked, observing her target: beads of sweat had formed on the girl's brow, her lip quivered, and the Doctor seemed to have lost her composure, practically draped over the stool. The signs clicked in the young agent's head, her frown becoming a surprised smile.

 

The other girl was getting off on this? Should she feel disgusted? Used?? The brunette blinked. This felt fair: after all, Simmons had literally just been feeling her up like a piece of meat. Who said she couldn't level the playing field???

 

Meanwhile the scientist hated herself; this was so desperate and wrong. But it felt so right. And on the bus, with all the craziness they had to deal with: couldn’t this just be another crazy happenstance??

 

“Its taking a lot out of me,” Skye responded slyly, “Besides I don’t have to use my powers to be cleared for missions right?”

 

The scientist panicked, now so close to release; 

 

“Skye! You’re doing this or I’m benching you till you’re thirty okay?!” Jemma snapped to both brunettes’ surprise:

 

“Now do it!”

 

Skye shrugged. Simmons really wanted this? Then she would deliver: After all, Doctor’s orders.

 

Raising her arm with renewed purpose, Skye doubled the force of her ministration.

 

The stool rattled, the thrum of power intensifying greatly. Jemma felt herself being pushed backward, struggling to stay upright as the vibrations exploded back to power inside her burning core.

 

Basking in the sensations thrumming through her sex, the S.H.I.E.L.D scientist barely masked her ecstacy. Running sweaty hands through her loosened hair, Jemma began to pant; Somewhere along the way she had lost herself on the cusp of a mind-blowing orgasm. 

 

"Bet you didn't consider this application for my powers huh?" Skye asked determinedly, hand still raised.

 

Jemma jerked in place, eyes widening; oh god, the brunette knew!

 

Part of Simmons wanted to scream at her friend to stop. Not here, not like this! Another part of her wanted more, for Skye to give it to her. 

 

The empowered agent stayed fully concentrated on Simmons core, watching the woman undulate in place. Was it gay to give a girl an orgasm when they weren't even touching each other?? Definitely crossed some S.H.I.E.L.D guidelines... Well, she had always been a rebel:

 

“So how do you feel about my powers now Simmons?? Like how I make you Quake??”

 

Flexing her fingers, the brunette attempted to coax more waves of energy, pulsating from her palm, into the scientist’s open lap.

 

An orgasm shot threw Simmons and burst into shards behind her eyes, the lab going black as she was thrown into a sexual abyss. Clutching the flask tightly between her trembling thighs, she just managed to keep herself together, riding out the pleasurable sensation; until another orgasm hit. 

 

Feeling feint, Skye’s vibrations touched the lab geek in all the right places, the new Superhero intentionally masturbating her complicit friend from across the lab:

 

“Ohhh oooohhh, ohhh Skye! It-it's too much!”

 

Skye laughed. Feeling a little too proud of herself, the brunette’s attention momentarily waivered; Twisting her wrist, Skye tensed the gauntlet.

 

Jemma was finally over stimulated; jerking in place, the young women came hard once more. Seizing in place the woman lost all composure. The S.H.I.E.L.D scientist crumpled:

"Daiissssyyy!!!"

 

Collapsing sideways off the stool Jemma fell to the metal floor with a clang, spilling the contents of the flask.

 

Skye gasped; the crash breaking her out of this naughty fugue; realising she had gone too far. Scrambling over to her twitching friend the half-naked girl dropped to her knees, crouching over the stricken scientist:

 

“Jemma? Jemma?!!”

 

The Doctor blinked hard, still in her post-orgasmic glow. Attempting to remember where she was, Jemma went bright pink. She was drenched in sweat and the seat of her jeans were sopping wet. Humiliated, she lay in a heap.

 

Struggling to meet Skye’s shocked eyes, Jemma sat up hesitantly beside the brunette, even as she was checked over by her apologetic friend:

 

“Simmons I’m so, so sorry, that wasn't funny. Oh my God did I stop you’re heart?!”

 

Jemma grimaced; good thing she was the Doctor in their relationship:

 

“No, no.. Y-you just… hit the right spot. I’m fine really! Just overbalanced by, by the vibrations… Give me a minute.”

 

Skye sat back on her haunches, exhaling in relief:

 

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I shouldn’t be going on missions just yet-”

 

“-You think?” Jemma replied sarcastically.

 

The forlorn Agent looked up at the Doctor, brown orbs turning from worry to guilt.

 

Struggling to support her own weight on shaky legs, Jemma staggered over to a worktop before leaning heavily on its surface.

 

Watching from the floor, Skye rubbed a bare arm with her cold metal gauntlet, lack of clothing practically forgotten.

 

Breathing shakily, the scientist blew the light bangs off her forehead, before turning to the apologetic brunette:

 

“So obviously you can’t be trusted with your powers just yet."

 

Skye opened her mouth to argue, before catching the frazzled scientist's glare:

 

"-Okay, so I need to be kept in check. Don’t you think I would give my powers up if I could?”

 

Jemma nodded, looking down at the busy surface, her gaze falling on the device she had been preparing. Skye was out of control. It was time for the last resort.

 

“What if I told you I could… switch off your ability?” Jemma asked cautiously.

 

“What?” Skye asked, rising to face the Doctor: “You could do that?”

 

Jemma nodded:

 

I’ve made you a neutralizer, something that could govern your power, even cancel it out on command-”

 

“-So I wouldn’t be a liability on missions??" Skye pondered curiously.

 

Again Jemma nodded.

 

“There is a small catch…”

 

Skye looked down at the cylindrical tube, supported by a stand on the scientist’s workbench.

 

“The prototype is powered by a powerful arc reactor to counter your strength, firing equal but opposite pulses at the source of your power.”

 

“Okayyy…” Skye responded uncertainly.

 

Jemma opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out: 

 

“Ummm, how to phrase this delicately… The device has to be very close to your core to work effectively...”

 

“Meaning?” Skye asked distractedly, lifting the device. It was heavy, the long, tapering shaft enveloped by a loose metal ring that slid along its length. Eyes narrowing, she ran her hand over its rounded, bulbous tip. Jemma held her breath.

 

“Wait…” the brunette’s eyes widened:

 

“Is this a-“

 

“Removable suppository-“

 

“-buttplug?!” Skye finished in horror.

 

Dropping the device back onto the surface the Agent recoiled in shock, as if she had been burned:

 

“And you want me put it-“

 

“let me explain-“ Jemma began:

 

“No way Simmons!” Skye gasped, hands raised:

 

“ Fail me, fire me, I don’t care, there’s no way that’s going up my-“

 

“Its perfectly sanitary!” Jemma explained.

 

“Sooo not the issue!” Skye exclaimed.

 

“Just think of it as a failsafe. This way I can always keep your powers in check in the field!”

 

The brunette grimaced: “Simmons c’mon!”

 

“Skye I can’t in all good conscience let you go out there without a fall back position. Otherwise you’d be a danger to the whole team!”

 

The agent bit her lip; Even by S.H.I.E.L.D’s micromanaging standards this was crazy. And yet, nobody else had any idea how to get her power under wraps. Short of being iced every time a phone vibrated, this at least meant she could stay conscious in the field:

 

“And this isn't payback for the orgasm thing is it??”

 

Simmons went pink; attempting to alleviate her friend’s concerns while burying her own shame:

 

No one on the team has to know how the kill switch works, I can even incorporate it into a suit for you, something that will conceal the device wth maybe even some sculpted support, keeping your, you know… jiggling in check.”

 

Skye blinked, wrapping her arms round her chest subconsciously:

 

“And the whole time I’ll have that thing up my butt…” the shapely brunette asked.

 

The scientist nodded. What else was there to say?

 

“It wont fit,” Skye muttered, her resolve disintegrating. 

 

“We’ll see,” Jemma replied.

 

“And nobody can find out about this Simmons,” Skye intimated.

 

“Of course, full patient Doctor discretion,” Jemma explained.

 

“Not even Fitz.” Skye stated firmly.

 

Jemma bit her tongue. A challenging ultimatum, but not impossible:

 

“Fine. Now then, drop your pants,” the brunette instructed.

 

Skye raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Jemma smirked, tugging on a pair of rubber gloves: 

 

“So I'm a little cross about the orgasm thing...”

 

Skye nodded; that figured.

 

Following Jemma’s lead, Skye stepped over to the scientist’s more open work surface. Unbuckling her pants, the brunette leant on her elbows, sliding the tight garment down over her hips to give her friend access to her behind.

 

Grabbing a vial from across the lab, Jemma attempted to maintain a level of professionalism, deciding against commenting on her friend’s vulnerable position: bottom now deliciously exposed to the scientist’s newly curious gaze, matching pink underwear all that was left to conceal the girl’s modesty.

 

“Right, first I’ll lubricate your rectum with a resonance gel,” Jemma stated calmly, perching on a stool before rolling behind her friend, on the same level as her raised behind. Reaching forward Jemma palmed Skye’s waiting tush, taking a cheek in each hand.

 

Skye bit her lip, putting on a brave face even as she attempted to hold still; Jemma’s questing fingers making her uneasy.

 

Meanwhile the Doctor gently lowered Skye’s cotton shield, exposing her friend’s shapely olive cheeks to her appreciative gaze, the round orbs tantalizingly raised by the hem of the pants Skye held around her thighs.

 

Cupping each orb, Jemma ran her fingers along the brunette’s tight crevasse, gently parting plump flesh. Evaluating Skye’s round pucker, Jemma grimaced, the small hole appearing to tighten before her. Apparently the agent would need some convincing.

 

“Skye, I need you to relax or this will be more difficult than it has to be.”

 

“Sorry,” Skye muttered sarcastically over her shoulder, “I’ll let you shove a finger up my ass if you remove the stick up yours…”

 

“What did you say?” Jemma responded curtly, glaring at the Agent’s quivering behind.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Jemma shook her head, quickly attaching a nozzle to a waiting gel pack. Time for stage 1: lubrication. Squeezing plastic, the brunette was satisfied when a fine stream of liquid sprayed from the bottle. Lining up the tip, the Doctor administered her solution.

 

Skye gasped as she felt the nozzle slide inside her rectum. Steeling her resolve, she blew at the wavy brown bangs that had fallen across her face and gritted her teeth. Nevertheless the young Agent yelped as the lubricant sprayed into her rectum, the cold liquid coating her back passage.

 

“Now that’s better,” Jemma stated calmly, removing the empty packet and watching the tight pucker contract, a sliver of gel rolling down the inside of Skye’s thigh:

 

“Now let’s open you up a bit shall we?”

 

Leaning forward, Jemma twisted and wriggled her finger inside Skye’s butt, gently stretching her rectum. Feeling only minimal resistance, the brunette tested the girl’s elasticity, adding a second and then third finger to the agent’s tight sphincters.

 

Staying calm, Skye bit her lip as Jemma tugged apart her opening, feeling warm breath rush into her most private quarters. Bending her knees slightly, the brunette struggled to accommodate the Doctor’s questing fingers for what felt like minutes; Simmons probing her depths while stretching her hole wide open. Then suddenly, Skye felt the intruders release their grip. The brunette sighed in relief.

 

Satisfied with the gel covered digits she removed, Jemma reached over to a workbench; Stage 2. Unscrewing the sliding funnel from her device, the Doctor grabbed a speculum before turning back to Skye’s waiting behind:

 

“Now I’m going to use this ring to hold open your-“

 

“-Don't say it!-“

 

“-Sphincters.” Jemma finished abruptly:

 

“I need you to widen your stance a little and hold you cheeks open please.”

 

Skye grimaced; shuffling her feet apart, the brunette allowing her pants to fall around her ankles before gripping her own derriere. Tugging at plump flesh, the agent hoped that by acquiescing to the scientist’s bizarre requests she could stave of further embarrassment. She was wrong: "Just bend forward a little more.." Jemma asked gently. Scowling, Skye arched her back, inadvertently pressing her chest against the cold steel surface of the counter. Taking another deep breath, the girl realised how exposed she had become. 

 

Reaching forward, Jemma bit her tongue as she lined up the small hoop, before pressing it against Skye’s open pucker.

 

The brunette hissed as the cold metal stretched her open, the funnel widening her exit painfully. Releasing her ass cheeks, Skye gripped the workbench before her, rolling her hips to alleviate the tension in her asshole. Examining her handiwork, Jemma leant close still, sliding a torch from her pocket to illuminate the brunette's inner depths. Skye surpassed a shiver as she felt hot breath tickle her rectum. 

 

Jemma smiled; so far so good Time for stage 3:

 

“Okay, now I just screw in the neutraliser and you’re all set.”

 

Skye blinked, eying her reflection in the metal surface before her; hardly a super heroic situation.

 

Lifting the long metal shaft, Jemma lowered the head between Skye’s open butt cheeks, the path clear for a proper insertion. Lining up the device, the Doctor looked up toward the brunette’s shoulder:

 

“Now remember to stay calm and let me do all the work, no resisting.”

 

Biting her tongue, Skye gripped the tabletop hard.

 

Seeing Skye tense, the scientist sighed, electing to move forward regardless.

 

Sliding the head through the enlarged opening she had created, Jemma watched with a small sense of pride as the device slid upward into the Agent’s waiting bottom.

 

Skye gasped as cold steel stretched the Agent like never before, the rod entering her centimeter by centimeter, filling her slender frame. Feeling her rectum expand to accommodate its girth, the brunette’s torso undulated, her eyes watering as the pressure built.

 

For the young Agent the experience was overwhelming, allowing a colleague to do such humiliating things to her and all for her own benefit? Skye gritted her teeth, trying to be strong even as the tip of the device pressed against her colon.

 

“Nearly there..” Jemma stated distractedly, the last few inches disappeared inside her friend, ass cheeks separating as her flesh moved to allow for the wider base.

 

Skye heard a click as the shaft reached its final depth. 

 

“There! Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Jemma exclaimed, rolling away from the crouched-over agent.

 

“Yeah,” Skye muttered, “Barely felt it…” 

 

Tugging her pants back on, Skye was alarmed to find the tight fitting clothing was now much harder to pull up over her hips; ass cheeks spread centimetres apart by the newly inserted butt plug. Wriggling, the brunette tugged her pants back into place. 

 

Removing her gloves, Jemma stepped forward, resting a hand on Skye’s belly:

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Rolling her hips, Skye grimaced, feeling an unnerving sensation of fullness:

 

“Like a turkey on thanksgiving.”

 

Seeing Jemma’s perplexed expression, the brunette elaborated:

 

“Stuffed.”

 

Jemma tutted, grabbing her tablet to scrawl down her latest data:

 

“So how is your range of movement?”

 

Skye frowned, raising her arms before flexing her abdomen and twisting in place. Other than a strange twinge, her body relented.

 

Jemma beamed: “Excellent, you’re doing really well Skye.”

 

Switching app, Jemma studied the device’s readouts before taking control:

 

“Now let’s do a calibration setup.”

 

Skye’s eyes widened:

 

“Uh, Simmons I’m not sure if I’m ready for a test run…”

 

“Nonsense, you’re doing so well!” 

 

Clearing the space in the centre of the lab, Jemma stepped away from the nervous Agent:

 

“Now let’s go again, but this time start with a weak unfocused frequency and I’ll activate my device. Once I find the wavelength that will compensate for your power you’ll increase and vice versa. Hopefully the probe will be able to compensate for the full range of your frequencies. Once I have these readings I’ll setup a program that will be able to match whatever level you are on. You’ll be safe in any situation!”

 

Jemma smiled proudly:

 

“Its that simple.”

 

Skye shook her head slowly. ‘Simple?’ What had she signed up for?? Standing in the open space in the centre of the lab, the brunette agent raised a gauntlet clenching her fist.

 

Jemma watched as the room began to shiver and shake, feeling the familiar vibration course up through her feet. Pad in hand; the young scientist pressed the button on screen.

 

Skye gasped; a commanding subwave undulating upward from her nethers. Twitching, the agent momentarily lost her concentration before continuing to emit her vibrational powers.

 

The device in the girl’s rectum sent deep, intense throbbing sensations throughout her core, touching every organ, activating every nerve. Of its own volition the metal shaft began to move, sliding back and forth with each beat. Looking down at her bare belly, Skye saw her own flesh quiver in time.

 

“Skye, it’s working!” Jemma exclaimed, beaming at her subject as the lab stopped shaking:

 

“No more quakes!”

 

Turning her gaze back to her surroundings, the agent balked in amazement: the equipment was no longer shaking. The brunette stared at her gauntleted hand, realizing her power had been neutered.

 

“It works!” the scientist exclaimed excitedly, scrawling through her readings, “the prototype is barely ticking over! By reflecting your power back onto you I can cancel it out!!”

 

“Yeah…” Skye responded uncomfortably, feeling her waves of energy dissipate in her belly: “Except-ummm… so wait, the quaking is now inside instead of out??”

 

“Right, now try harder!” Jemma responded, barely listening: “Try to really shake things up and I’ll keep you in check!”

 

Flexing both arms, Skye obeyed slowly.

 

Feeling the lab begin to shake once more, the Agent allowed herself a small smile; secretly glad she could still use her power if she upped her exertion. That smile turned to a frown as Jemma flicked at her screen, raising the bar in tandem:

 

Skye shuddered as the device in her behind began to undulate more rapidly, pumping insistently at the same frequency as her output.

 

The brunette groaned, screwing her eyes shut as her own powerful wavelengths pulsed through her core, stirring at her insides. Hitting her stomach and bladder, Skye felt the sudden need for release. Then the vibrations reached her pussy.

 

“Ahhhhh… Simmons, its, mmm that’s enough right-hnh?" Skye hiccuped adorably.

 

Seeing the other Agent clutch her belly, Jemma finally relented a little, stepping closer to her subject:

 

“I know it’s a little overwhelming, but I need you to up keep trying okay?”

 

Skye nodded, even as her big brown eyes began to glaze. Struggling to keep her arms up, the brunette pushed herself to increase her ministrations:

 

“Unnggh!!” Skye yelped, the device instantly matching her increased power, firing waves of energy throughout her core. The brunette shivered and shook, the stimulation proving tough to ignore as the contents of her bowels began to bubble.

 

Beginning to sweat, Skye felt her muscles tense and loosen with each every pulse of the tool wedged in her rectum. Each time, she squeezed cold steel, the brunette biting her plump lower lip.

 

For the young agent it was like being masturbated and needing a dump all at the same time, the girl amazed as her ability overpowered her own body.

 

Jemma watched, fascinated as the brunette devolved before her, Skye transformed from cocky fellow agent to a bewildered, shivering mess in just 2 minutes. Checking her readings again, the scientist shook her head:

 

“Its not enough Skye, I need you to really push, break every glass in this room if you have to, just don’t give in.”

 

Skye jerked, a sharp wave causing her hips to shake, almost overbalancing:

 

“I-I can’t…” the brunette panted, her eyes beginning to water:

 

“Its too much!!”

 

Reaching for the other agent to comfort her, Jemma was amazed when the her friend swatted her hand:

 

“D-don’t touch! I’m, s-sensitive right now…” Skye exclaimed apologetically.

 

Jemma scrutinized the girl carefully; the brunette had goosebumps all up her arms, and sweat dripped over her smooth olive skin. The Doctor understood; all those vibrations coursing through her system! Just like Skye had done to her…

 

Behind her back, Jemma pressed on the tablet, the scientist raising the bar:

 

Skye shook, the probe now taking longer strokes into her behind, pummeling her rectum with deep pulses that radiated throughout her system. She couldn’t help but squeal:

 

“H-how much longer do- mmMMM!!! D-Do I have to do this?”

 

As long as it takes to calibrate the device,” Jemma replied firmly, as she stepped back from the brunette, increasing the power on her tablet yet again.

 

Skye felt the vibrations rise as her toes curled, feeling irresistible heat course through her pussy. Stumbling the agent clutched the nearest surface, knees knocking and panting hard as she was aggressively manipulated. Mouth falling open, the brunette released a silent scream as the heat between her legs rose to melting point:

 

Skye buckled as she experienced her first orgasm, legs turning to jelly beneath her. Falling to her knees the girl’s body shivered and jerked as if possessed from within.

 

Rather than abating however, Skye’s internal struggle continued to rise…

 

“I-I came!” the brunette shrieked as she writhed on the floor, feeling wetness spread between her legs. Skye sobbed:

 

“Is that supposed to happen??”

 

Jemma bit her tongue; of course the internal vibrations could have caused this. But she wasn’t going to tell her that:

 

“It’s totally natural Skye,” the scientist lied soothingly:

 

“Just a side-effect.”

 

“Multiple, Unn! Multiple –orgasms are a side-effect?!” Skye groaned, the continual pounding in her gut making the brunette feel nauseous and horny at the same time. 

 

“Well no, actually at normal operating levels it would be more like a pleasant buzz, in the field you’d barely-“

 

“-Aww AHHH!” Skye screamed, cutting Jemma off as she felt another orgasm rise to the surface:

 

“OHhhh Oh-My-God!! UnnnghhhH!” the agent squealed, falling forward onto her hands as her whole torso shuddered. Palms now against the floor, the brunette sent shockwaves through the metal plating.

 

Jemma watched, transfixed, as her friend came again in less than a minute, her composure all but forgotten now she had dropped onto all fours. No longer attempting to conceal her moans, the girl gave her a strained, desperate look before embarrassment caused the agent to avert her eyes, staring at her outstretched gauntlets.

 

Knowing Skye still had further to go, the guilty scientist considered whether to continue torturing the girl; it was clear the device could cancel her power. Why test its extremes?

 

Reaching under the squirming agent, Jemma gently squeezed the girl’s flexing belly. Feeling wave after wave rebounding through her friend the Doctor was amazed, feeling olive flesh ripple like jelly. The scientist observed each thrust, watching as Skye’s abdomen swelled, a distinct bulge appearing and disappearing in time with the prototype’s movement. 

 

Unsure what to do, the scientist cooed condescendingly, even as she reached for her tablet once more. Given the brunette’s current set of symptoms, Jemma just had to test a new hypothesis: Well Skye had said she wanted to experience everything. First recording this observation, the Doctor finally maxed out her device:

 

Skye’s big brown eyes crossed as the metal shaft began to jackhammer in and out of her ass at full power. The brunette howled, the large device burning her back passage as it slammed back and forth, sending wave after wave of sensation throughout her system.

 

Feeling even more moisture between her legs, Skye blushed as she realized she had wet herself, staining her pants as a puddle formed around her crotch. And the worst was still yet to come:

 

Stomach bubbling, Skye burped uncontrollably, her abdomen flexing in time. Falling to her elbows, the brunette immediately came again, horrified as her body reacted helplessly. Insides churning, Skye realised she was now reaching a new level of degradation, fat tears rolling down red cheeks, her mascara blurring.

 

The effect of the probe’s increased power caused distinct ripples to form across her swollen ass cheeks, spreading outwards. Two perfectly rounded globes undulated uncontrollably, accentuating her fine bubble butt as soft flesh jiggled beneath her skintight suit.

 

Skye’s faculties turned to mush as pleasure and pain overwhelmed her awareness:

 

“AAAaaawww Ssssimmon’s!!” Skye begged, scrabbling on the floor, desperate to find relief for the itch she subconsciously knew she couldn’t scratch:

 

“P-please, I can’t MMmmmm!!! Uh, Uh UHHH!!” the brunette came yet again, her body shaking in ecstacy, a fine line of drool escaping her trembling lips:

 

“SimmmonnnssSSS!!” Skye wailed, big brown eyes wide and pleading.

 

Crouched opposite her friend, Jemma grasped her gauntleted hand and held the girl’s gaze, spurring her on:

 

“That’s it! Maximum exertion Skye!!!”

 

Body rolling in time, Skye felt the tool wedged into her ass begin to loosen, the device’s constant beat causing itself to become dislodged.

The agent was helpless. For all her training, Skye realised there was nothing she could, or even wanted to do to counteract what was happening.

Jemma watched in awe as her friend's control faded even further: Drenched in sweat, Skye had dropped down to her elbows. Legs now spread wider, her hips pumped erratically, trying to find purchase on the vibrating probe secured firmly in the brunette's ass. There was no sound except the droning hum of vibrations and the young agent's heavy breathing; grunting and snorting like an angry pig.

 

Feeling an incredible pressure building in her abdomen, Skye screwed her eyes shut. The bizarre sensation made the girl shake, turning pale as she felt the sudden, desperate need to internally evacuate.

 

Jemma too felt Skye’s power emanate outward as her final exertion overcame the device, watching the graph on her screen explode with biological data: "Ohhh dear-" Jemma murmured, realising too late what was happening:

 

Every glass surface around the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents shattered, showering the girls in shards while the room shook.

 

Then, with a scream Skye toppled forward, ass still raised as the device burst free:

 

The seat of her pants exploding outward, the probe’s explosion tore Skye's clothing to shreds as it splattered the recently evacuated contents of her bowels across the back wall of the lab. Face down on the floor, all the agent could do was shudder in place as her body emptied, her inward pressure finally relieved with a deep, reverberating fart. 

 

A thin trail of smoke rising out of her wide open asshole, the brunette collapsed into a fetal heap before her shocked friend.

 

Tugging off her goggles, Jemma stared at the devastation around them, before clearing her throat awkwardly:

 

“Skye are you okay?? You’re quaking like a leaf!!”

 

The brunette gulped down air, attempting to come to terms with what had just happened; she been violated, masturbated and humiliated beyond anything the agent could have expected. And yet; she felt more uninhibited than ever before, the exhilaration of this strange new experience relieving the strain of her painful transformation into a Inhuman. Rolling slowly onto her back, the brunette brushed messy hair away from her sweat-covered face, smiling guiltily:

 

“Simmons... that was... I feel... Great!”

 

Jemma nodded, her surprise giving way to relieve as she accepted this unlikely answer:

 

“Well, I'm glad you finally got it all out… I think I might even have a new name for you:

 

 

DR. JEMMA SIMMONS PHD

 

S.H.I.E.L.D AGENT EVALUATION

 

Name: DAISY JOHNSON

 

Alias: QUAKE


End file.
